Competiton at it's Worst
by ryndc-chan
Summary: Kyo is finally playing to his strengths and with a new view he and Yuki are locked into a competition that Kyo can't lose
1. Chapter 1

HI!!! OK here's my new story for Fruits Basket, I got this idea when I was reading the 17th book, so this takes place AFTER the 17th book. (duh) This is purely speculation, I know for a fact this does not happen because I know how the manga is going to end and this story is just like a what if. Another thing I would like to put out I am sorry if I don't refer to Akito as a she, if you like it that way just pretend he is written as she. Also the whole Kyou/Kyo thing came up in a few of my reviews for my last story, I read that it is originally written Kyou, but the source might not have been the best so it will be Kyo so I'm sorry if it really is Kyou.

Summary: Shigure decides to 'help' Kyo figure out a way to defeat Yuki, becuase he thinks it will break the curse if Kyo beats Yuki once and for all.

Disclaimer:I do not in any form or way own Fruits Basket, I'm too poor to buy it...

So here you go my latest Fruits Basket creation, and sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. ENJOY

* * *

**COMPETION AT IT'S WORST**

"I have been thinking," a man told his friend, "I think I found a new way to be free." "We can never be free," the man replied nonchalantly. "Honestly Hatori," the idealist laughed, "There are plenty of ways. Kureno is free and that was a mistake from what I've heard."

"He was special," Hatori reasoned, "besides not everyone of us is the same." "While that is true," the man started as he brought out his fan with the symbol 'dog', "I recall Akito went through a little bit of drama when he lost the bond with Kureno."

"Kyo was born," Hatori spoke silently more to himself than to the other. "Exactly," he replied chuckling, "the stress of the cat being born could have weakened the bond Akito had with us, and it just so happened that Kureno's was the one to break."

"What are you going to do this time?" Hatori questioned putting out his cigarette. "Just start a little fire," he replied pleased with himself. "Does Tohru have anything to do with this?" Hatori asked, reminiscing all the plans the other had made for her. "Surprisingly," the man started, than smiled to himself, "no."

* * *

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" a cheerful Tohru greeted the orange-haired boy as he returned from his morning jog. "Hey," he replied as he headed towards the bathroom, only to bump into a sleepwalking Yuki. "Damn rat!"

"Good Morning Sohma-kun" (can't remember if she calls Yuki by his name or not so sry), Tohru said happily as Yuki tiredly sat down to eat breakfast.

"Morning," he replied quietly in between bites, as Shigure finally made his presence known. "Hello everyone! What a nice beautiful day!" "I know, I will be able to do a lot of laundry today after school!" Tohru said just as cheerfully.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Kyo asked coming out of the bathroom, with his hair-dripping wet. "You know Kyo if you and Yuki made a competition about who could be the least cheerful I'm sure you would win," Shigure said slyly as he took a sip of his coffee.

This caused everyone in the room to stop and look at the author in confusion. Shigure casually glanced up, and upon seeing the reaction laughed, "What I should be able to cheer for both of my cousins, should I not?" "What are you up to?" Kyo asked confused by Shigure's change of heart.

"Nothing, I have just decided that since you are too stupid to play to your strengths that I should help you," Shigure replied innocently. "That is very nice of you Shigure-san," Tohru said finally breaking free of shock, "but wouldn't you be in trouble with Akito-san."

"Don't worry about that," Shigure replied to the confused girl, "besides he was the one to allow the bet to take place." "OK," Kyo started skeptically, "what do you think I should do?" "I think you should see who could make the most damage in school," Shigure replied off the top of his head, then praised himself as the events were falling into place.

"I am school president!" Yuki exclaimed (OK a little OC sry it'll work out though) out of character, "I am not supposed to get in trouble." "You're just scared that I might be able to replace you," Kyo taunted, "I bet you're afraid of seeing Akito when you lose."

"You are not going to win," Yuki told the cat confidently, "I will not let you join the zodiac, because you do not belong." "Oh so now you're confident," Kyo scoffed, "we begin at the start of school to the last bell." "Deal," Yuki replied and then gave a smiling Shigure a glare before he headed back to his room.

* * *

'OK all I have to do is do something that will get me into trouble.' Kyo thought as the three headed to school, 'That damned rat probably won't be stupid enough to cause any damage so I have the advantage. Shigure was right I do need to play to my strengths.'

'What was Shigure thinking?' Yuki asked himself, 'Akito will be very mad if he knew that Shigure was trying to help Kyo. This is weird though; none of this has anything to do with Tohru, so perhaps he has decided a new way to help the curse break. Then again how would Kyo getting in the zodiac be a good thing?'

'I wonder why Shigure-san is trying to help Kyo-kun,' Tohru thought worriedly. 'I hope both of them stay safe and don't get into too much trouble. Mom always said to not do anything bad in school otherwise you could get kicked out.'

"GOD THIS IS FRUSTRATING!" Kyo exclaimed as they were walking. "Shut-up," Yuki replied, "you still have as much chance at losing as you did every other challenge." "I don't care about that!" Kyo shot back. "I'm frustrated, because I have no idea what the hell he's thinking."

"He is trying to help himself, obviously," Yuki replied not caring. "Besides I think I will finally be pleased with beating you in this challenge. I mean getting in trouble more than you, that would be quite priceless." "Yeah, I'm sure Akito would love to hear how his favorite got expelled just to beat the cat," Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Actually," Yuki started, "I would probably be more favored if he heard the extent I went to make sure that you would not win." "May we please speak of something else?" Tohru asked not liking where the conversation was leading. "There's no need," Kyo told her, "we're here."

* * *

Kyo sat in class thinking to himself possible ways to cause trouble. 'Well Shigure didn't necessarily say I personally had to cause the damage, so maybe I could just make Haru turn 'black'. He could cause a lot of damage by himself, and maybe he and I could end up fighting. That way Haru, himself could destroy part of the school, and then we end it with a big fight. That rat won't know what hit him.'

Yuki was also thinking of ways to get himself in trouble, but was very unsuccessful. "Ryo could you please move," Yuki whispered. "Why can you not see oh wise Prince?" Ryo asked in a confused tone. "No I just need the teacher to see my phone out," Yuki replied to him.

"But you could get into big trouble I will not let you!' Ryo declared putting his hand over his heart. "I swear I will let no one allow Prince Yuki to get in trouble." "I need to get in trouble," Yuki told the boy annoyed. "No!" Ryo declared. "You mustn't become one of the bad students, it would make the whole school look bad! One day you'll thank me!"

'This will be harder than I thought,' Yuki thought as his first attempt failed miserably. 'I'm going to need help, maybe if I tell Manabe to text me and my phone goes off I'll get into trouble.' _Hey Manabe text me about something I'm bored… _'Hopefully this will work.'

After a few minutes, Yuki's phone went off and all of the students surrounding Yuki started to cough to muffle the sound. A few students even went to the trouble of pulling out their own cell phones and make them start to ring.

The teacher was so caught off guard by the sudden disruption; she didn't even realize that Yuki had started it. To his dismay, his phone had stopped ringing a few seconds after the coughing fiasco began and was ignored in the punishment. 'This is proving to be difficult,' Yuki thought as he put his head in his hands as a sign of defeat.

Kyo was on the other side of the room laughing to himself. 'So this is the best he can do? It doesn't even look like I have to try; I could break sensei's flowerpot and still get in more trouble than him. Still I think I will still carry out my plan, in case he gets away from his 'security', I will have to thank Shigure for this idea.'

* * *

OK...so did you like it or hate it? I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow or Tuesday if I'm lucky. Main goal to finish the story as a whole by next Sunday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everybody, sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I have had a couple of things going on that took up a lot of time. (and I still didn't get to write my history essay) I am really happy though, because I got 2 reviews and 2 alerts. (it sort of shocked me) So I want to dedicate the chapter (crappy as it is) to them.

Disclaimer: I am no closer to owning Fruits Basket than I was when I put this up.

* * *

The Plot Thickens

'OK,' Kyo thought to himself during his solitude lunch, 'I just need to ask Haru to fight me and since its Haru he probably will. Still maybe I should make a backup plan, just in case that damned rat does pull something off.

What would be a good thing to do? Maybe I could get some paint and graffiti the locker rooms. On the other hand, I could break the computers in the computer lab. On the safe side, I think I'll do it all. Now I just need to get started, because I need to start the fight at the end of lunch.'

After his _epiphany_, Kyo set off to the art room to steal a few cans of paint; then he proceeded to the gym locker room. 'Now what should I paint?' Contemplating for a few moments, he started to write in big colorful letters **YUKI SOHMA IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY AND DESERVES TO HAVE ANY 'GUY' HE CHOOSES! **

'I think that is enough for the graffiti, so now on to the computer lab. Maybe I should set up a virus linking to all of the computers, including the principal's. I might not even need to fight Haru after this.' He finally made it to the computer lab, to find the door was locked!

Well as this was for a good cause and after deciding he needed to get into as much trouble as possible Kyo broke down the door. After stepping over the remains of the poor door, he headed straight towards the main computer and started uploading a few viruses that would soon spread towards each computer that is hooked to the school's mainframe.

As he admired his fine work, he went off in search for Haru. 'I've been looking forward to this fight all day, and I don't even need it. Oh well I just can't wait to see the look on Akito's face when his precious rat failed to beat me. Before I find Haru maybe I should see if the _prince_ is having any luck.'

* * *

Yuki was walking around annoyed as he was going over his latest failed attempt. (Flashback time peoples)

_The favored prince walked out of the classroom with a new goal in hand and he headed straight towards the garden club. To his delight, he was the only person there with all of the beautiful flowers and ripened fruit and vegetables._

_He quickly grabbed the hose and started over flowing the pots filled with water, drowning the poor fruit and vegetables. As the water was getting to the point where the floor was getting damp, a lone sophomore came in surprised._

_"Oh Sohma-san," she said startled, "I didn't know you would be in here. You see my job is to come in and water the plants during my free block, but I see you are doing it."_

_"Oh um…"Yuki said rather quickly, "I just thought I could help." "That's very sweet of you," she replied as she walked over towards him, "but you know you could be in a lot of trouble, this room is after all only for members of the garden club."_

_"Then I guess you'll have to report me," Yuki told her attempting to sound guilty, as he hoped to Akito that she would report him so he could get into trouble. "Now why would I want the famous prince to get in trouble?" she asked sweetly. "What are you going to give me so I don't tell?"_

_"You know I think you're right it is against school rules for people outside the garden club to be watering the plants so I'll be going." Yuki told the girl quickly and quickly made his exit._

'I would rather lose than have to attempt to keep her quiet,' Yuki thought as he contemplated what else he could do to make the school miserable. 'Maybe I should ask Haru for help, he seems to get into trouble a lot.'

As Yuki headed to the hall Haru's class is in he bumped into Kyo. 'Great,' they though simultaneously as they both rubbed their aching heads. "How are you doing, rat?" Kyo asked. "This is surely too hard for you."

"Not at all," Yuki replied casually, as an idea struck him, if he and Kyo fought then they would get into an equal amount of trouble. "You know, I think we should settle this here and now and fight."

"You're … ," Kyo started as he repeated the words in his head, realizing the catch. "I get it! You are trying to make sure we get into the same trouble. Then neither of us would win, which benefits you perfectly. Well too bad rat boy, I am about to push all the crap I have done over the top and there is noting you can do."

With that Kyo started to quicken his pace as he headed toward Haru's classroom to make his troublesome finale. Yuki was left to just stare in the direction Kyo was going. 'I was sure that would work. Where did he go?'

As Yuki saw Kyo heading exactly, where he was headed in the first place, he realized what Kyo was planning. 'Oh crap he is ahead of me I must follow. Maybe if I join the fight I will get into just as much trouble.

* * *

So what did ya'll think, do you like it or hate it? well if you want review and I'll know if I should hurry to put up the next chapter. Although I will probably have another chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi...sorry for the long wait the only thing I can sya is that school has taken away all creativity I thought possible. The IB program is pretty boring, but I am getting overloaded with busy work and my Spanish teaches doesn't know what she's talking about so I need a tutor. (LOL I can understand perfectly, but the tenses confuse me) enough about that but I just had a really bad soccer game, and I felt like I should take my stress out on this neglected story.

As always thanks to all my reviewers and I'm **terribly** sorry that it has been this long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (I do currently own the complete set of manga and anime though YAY ME) LOL

oh and I used a little more cussing in this chapter, so warning please don't be offended

last thing promise...review if you feel you have the need to say anything

* * *

THE SHOWDOWN

Kyo was quickly walking through the labyrinth of the school hallways reminding himself of his flawless plan. 'All I need to do is go and make Haru want to fight. If we get the teachers from the other classes to hear all the better.'

He finally reached the door to Haru's class and walked right in interrupting the teachers' lecture of quadratic formulas. (what I learned in math today) "Hello sensei," Kyo started with a polite smile. "I hope you don't mind but I need to see my cousin, Hatsuharu, for a minute."

The teacher was taken aback by the treatment and in her shock stuttered out an, "of course'. "Thank you," Kyo replied bowing as he waited for Haru to come out in the hall. "What's up?" Haru asked lazily leaning against the wall in the process. "I want to fight you," Kyo stated bluntly.

Haru started to laugh, "right now? You have to be kidding me do you want to be kicked out? Besides why me and not Yuki you always like to get under his skin?" "I want to fight you and we will do this the easy way or hard way," Kyo answered clearly getting pissed.

"Well I guess if you insist," Haru said standing on his own now, "but can you at least enlighten me." "Let's just say it's for a bet," Kyo replied smirking as he got into a stance that was instantly copied by Haru.

"OK let's get started," Haru said lazily as he inched his right foot forward and with a burst of speed went to punch Kyo. Kyo quickly caught the punch, than using Haru's weight against him flung the poor boy next to the wall.

"Come on," Kyo taunted, "let's give these people a show." With that said he quickly went head on for a punch straight to the head. Haru quickly reacted as he ducked right under Kyo and in his position on the floor swept his leg under Kyo's.

Kyo reacted by pushing his fist on the wall as support and flipped back, "you're being a little stiff." "You know no one likes a critic," Haru shot back as they shot at each other with punches, which they both caught and pushed the other back.

By now there was a crowd surrounding the loving cousins, as both girl and guy (and a few of the younger female teachers) started in complete shock and awe. Thoughts like: They are HOT! and All of the Sohma's are unnaturally beautiful! Filled numerous girls heads.

The guys were being a little less obsessive and there heads were filled with united thought, 'How come all the girls watch them?' The inexperienced teachers were too shocked to do anything, but that did not stop old Nakamuru sensei from quickly calling security.

'Great,' Kyo thought to himself as he dogged another punch, 'I am about to get into the biggest trouble in history'. Sadly, to his dismay, Yuki pushed Haru out of an oncoming blow and attempted to punch Kyo who grabbed Yuki's hand and flung him into the lockers.

'Crap now he might get into trouble too,' Kyo thought than quickly remembered, 'I bet I can say that he was trying to break the fight off. Than the principal should let him off with a smaller punishment, besides I still have loads on him.'

Yuki however was wondering why he was doing so poorly, as he was finding it hard to stay with Kyo. A punch to Yuki's face sent him half way down the hall, 'I don't understand he has never been able to do this much damage before, normally I don't have to try'.

"Confused rat?" Kyo asked standing over him. "I bet you are wondering why you're losing so bad." "Actually I was," Yuki replied getting on his feet to be slammed against the lockers.

"Well let me enlighten you," Kyo told the boy as he released his grip, "maybe you're losing because I am simply better." "I have beat you every time before," Yuki shot back not catching on. "True," Kyo agreed, "but I train my ass off while you do nothing, maybe you're just gifted when we declare that we're fighting for a place in the zodiac."

"Are you implying that I am only able to beat you because Akito is helping me to beat you?" Yuki asked appalled. "If that's true I should be able to beat you easily." "Not really, this fight isn't who can get in the zodiac," Kyo stated, causing Yuki to gasp in the realization. "The competition is about who can get into trouble, not about fighting and your time is almost up."

At that moment, Haru slammed into Kyo and yelled, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" This shocked many of the spectators, who had never seen Haru raise his voice. "I get you want to kick him out, but you started this fight with me and it's going to end this way!"

Kyo had a little sweat drop appear as he made a quick assumption of the situation, 'I guess he turned black.' Kyo quickly regained composure and turned his attention to Haru, "I'm sorry, I was distracted by a problem that needed to be exterminated." (corny isn't it Yuki's a rat and Kyo's the exterminator HAHAHaha come on humor me LOL)

"Let's not let it happen again," Haru replied getting more hyped up and quickly ran into Kyo with no defense whatsoever. 'I guess he's worse off black than normal, oh well,' and with that thought Kyo quickly banged him on the head knocking the poor ox/cow boy down.

"Well, I'll just go to the principal's office now," Kyo said to the audience, and than moved to pick up an unconscious Haru, "I guess I'll take him to the nurse's office."

Just than security came, and knocked Kyo to the ground. "COME ON I WAS JUST ABOUT HEADED TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE I KNOW THAT'S WHERE I NEED TO GO!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled under the guard. "You're coming with us," the distinguished security officer said in a dignified tone, "everything is all right now we caught him."

"I TOLD YOU I WAS ALREADY HEADED TOWARDS THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EXCEPT PUSH ME DOWN!!!!!!" Kyo yelled as the officer picked him up. "You're coming with us to the principal's office right now," the officer told Kyo trying to look professional.

"Officer," a student called out softly. "Yes?" the officer asked with a big cheesy smile. "Well that boy over there was fighting too," he said shyly to which the officer laughed. "Oh don't worry about that," the officer replied, "we're going to take a few witnesses and everyone this kid (pointing to Kyo) attacked."

"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!! I GOT IN TROUBLE NOW KICK ME OUT!!!!!!" Kyo yelled to the officer who was now occupied talking to the cute teacher who was blushing.

"Now don't say that language in front of a lady," the officer scolded, "and yes I was just about to take you." However, that 'just about' was a few fifteen minutes of the officer having a conversation with the now red teacher. "CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW!!??!!??!!??!?!?!?" Kyo yelled after being ignored for **fifteen** minutes.

"OK OK," the officer said as he dragged Kyo, the damaged Yuki, and the awoken Haru to the principal's office. On the way, there they all thought their own separate things.

'Akito is going to be so pissed, oh well I am finally getting what I deserve.' Kyo thought as he walked with a small smile on his face.

'Man Akito's going to yell when he finds out that I helped with Kyo beating Yuki,' Haru thought as he kept glancing at the gray haired boy, 'I just hope he can live through whatever hell Akito puts him through.'

'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!' was occupying the 'prince's' trail of thought. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BEAT ME!!!! EVEN IF I GET IN TROUBLE I'M SURE KYO DID MORE THAN I COULD'VE POSSIBLY DONE.'

'Man if that stupid orange-haired kid could've kept quiet I could have gotten that cutie's digits,' thought the officer, 'I don't see why he wanted to go to the office so much anyway, he'll probably get expelled.'

* * *

OK so how was it? I know I left you at a cliffhanger, but I promise that the next chapter will be written soon. I am going to be going through a hard depression with this loss (I am really competitive with soccer LOL) and will be taking out my frustration on this story.

Oh and how was the fight scene? I tried, but it's my first one so sorry...and I really hope you enjoyed and I'll have the conclusion up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter, WOW I actually wrote a chapter story and finished it. YAY ME!!! moving on... I hope that you like it, and I guess I should apologize for all the OCness I have made everyone be. If you have any problems with the story just tell me in a review and I will write back and try to explain and if you want to flame I welcome you to put whatever you want in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (so I guess you all still have a chance to get it)

* * *

And the winner is...

The principal sat across the three Sohma boys with his head looking at the damage report, filled by teachers who were at the scene of the fight. He also was going over the record of each boy and was somewhat confused at why they would do this. 'They all have decent grades why did they feel the need to do this? More confusing is tow of them are about to graduate.'

Kyo just sat in his chair smirking at the looks that defined the principal's face as he flipped over each page. 'He is probably wondering what in the world could possess them to do such a thing. Oh well, at least I should get into big trouble, I wonder if he found out about the virus and locker room.'

Haru is sitting in his chair daydreaming about Rin, and wondering how this would end up. 'If Akito does find out about me being a part of this I wonder what he will do to Rin? He cannot hurt her again.' (OK lets say he already had that talk with Hiro in chapter 106)

'If I lose I lose, but I will probably be yelled at a lot,' Yuki grimaced at the thought of being yelled at by Akito again. 'I wonder what Ayame would say? He would probably be overjoyed thinking that I am following his footsteps. Great now I will probably have to sit through another lecture about how we have to friends.'

"OK," the principal started looking at the three Sohma's, "I understand that there was a fight between the three of you." "Well actually it was just Kyo and me," Haru told the man nonchalantly placing his hands behind his head, "Yuki jumped in when he got there."

"Is this true?" the principal asked, directing the question towards Yuki. "I honestly think he felt the need to do something because he's president," Kyo added, ignoring the principal's question, "I mean Haru and I we're just having some fun, I think Yuki just thought that since we're his relatives we're his responsibility. I mean look at him he would never do anything wrong."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE I DO TONS OF THINGS!!!" Yuki exclaimed mad at Kyo. "Really?" Kyo asked smiling, "enlighten me." "Well I watered all the flowers for the garden club, and I'm not in the garden club!" Yuki shot back.

Haru just sat there shaking his head in defeat and disapproval. 'He is really acting stupid.' "Really Mr. Sohma," the principal said shaking his head along with Haru. "I am disappointed that a student of your caliber would resort to something like this. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Yuki replied quickly, "I just felt like it was time for a change." "Disappointing, he's turning into Ayame," the principal mumbled, then turning his attention to Kyo. "I have heard this isn't the first time you have caused a disturbance today. I have here that you spray-painted on the walls **YUKI SOHMA IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY AND DESERVES TO HAVE ANY 'GUY' HE CHOOSES!"**

"WHAT?!?!?!" both Haru and Yuki yelled jumping up, causing to Kyo to smile in victory. 'I guess that was pretty good,' Kyo thought as he imagined himself patting himself on the back.

"I also have reason to believe that it was you who broke down the computer labs door, and put a virus that has spread to all the computers," the principal continued ignoring the boy's scream of confusion. "What can I say?" Kyo asked, "I'm as guilty as they come."

"I am pleased to see you're so happy with your accomplishment," the principal said sarcastically, "considering this is going to have you kicked out for a long time." "Well you got to do what you got to do," Kyo told the man, getting ready for his assumed victory.

"I guess I have no other choice but to give you Kyo Sohma a whole week of suspension," the principal started, "and for you two I think two days should be enough." "YES I WON!!!!" Kyo exclaimed happily shaking the principal's hand.

Haru and Yuki were currently thinking the same thing, 'SHIT!!!!!' when a secretary came in, "umm…sir there is a flood on the second floor, it seems that someone left the hose on in the garden room."

'OH MY AKITO!!!!!!!!" Yuki and Haru thought in astonishment. "Who left it on?" the principal asked clearly not happy. "I believe I can answer that," Yuki said breaking into the conversation, "I left it on." "Then I am giving you a week suspension as well, and you are going to clean up all that water." "Yes sir," Yuki replied respectively as he bowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo shouted as he realized he had once again lost another competition. "I LOST AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Well at least Rin will be OK,' Haru thought. "He almost makes you want to feel sorry for him," Yuki told Haru, as they watched the cat possessed boy to bang his head against the desk in defeat. "It really isn't a big shock, you knew you were going to win," Haru told the boy, "I mean you do have a _god_ watching out for you."

* * *

Well that's the end and I hope you all liked it, review if you want and if you hated it I'm sorry but you should have stopped reading it at the first chapter if you hated it 


End file.
